Jousuke Kisaragi
Jōsuke Kisaragi (如月 丈助 Kisaragi Jousuke) is a playable character in MAGE series. He is one of the youngest mages in Fyr'stcercle and the owner of the gelateria, a gelato parlor. He is voiced by Yumiko Kobayashi . Appearance Jōsuke is a young boy with a short stature and pale skin. He has short dark green hair that can be mistaken as black in some lighting. His eyes are red, but he has been described as having sparkles in them. He is commonly seen wearing an dark colored newsboy cap. He normally wears an oversized green cardigan on top of his Japanese sailor school uniform. The uniform itself has a dark brown collar with no lining and a dark red tie. Underneath the uniform is a red undershirt that matches the color of the school tie. His shorts are the same color as his the collar. He also wears navy knee-high socks and leather oxfords. In his Mage Form, his clothes are stylized with Japanese kimonos and short hakama pants. His Mage Color is green. His hair is notably a lighter shade. He carries his weapon—a paper pad—in the rims on his shorts. Personality Jōsuke is cheerful, innocent and somewhat heroic. He somewhat has a speech impairment, often mispronouncing names such as Fyr'stercercle as Fierce. At times, he can be very passionate about his hobbies and jobs, often spreading his enthusiasm. Jōsuke has a very romanticized outlook on life, believing that hard work will grant him success and by being positive, the gods will give him good luck. At one point, he was extremely excited to hear that the Ball of Loons would take place on Disphere since it has been described as the moon. He believed he would be closer to heaven where his parents are. Jōsuke has the habit of calling people princess, fairies, prince, and other fantasy titles. However, it is very rare of him to bestow a nickname on someone. When it comes to money, he saves every plut and esse unless he thinks it would benefit him. Jōsuke thinks that spending large amounts of money is wasteful and tries to be thrifty. Jōsuke is terrified of ghosts and swimming in deep waters. But if it's for helping a person in need, he'll put on a brave face and charge straight in. Otherwise, he's a scaredy cat. He is a very affectionate person. To the people he likes, Jousuke would offer homemade snacks or trinkets to show his appreciation. However, Jousuke sometimes display signs of jealousy when the people he admires are spending more time with others than with him. He knows he can't hog all their time but is afraid of being alone again since his parents' passing. It is very hard for him to admit his loneliness, thinking it would cause trouble for the other person. Background There isn't a lot of information about Jōsuke He knows that his Mage Item is the first book he owes and is from his parents. According to the Day of Memories log, Jōsuke's parents were in the hospital prior to the boy's arrival in Fyr'stcercle. His personality is mostly the same, but he has a stronger motivation to work and find ways to help make his friends feel better. There are hints to him formerly working in an ice cream store prior to Fyr'stcercle. According to him, he learned how to leaf-whistle from someone but can't remember who. Plot Upon arrival in Fyr'stcercle, Jōsuke like many other mages has no recollection of his past life. He joins the weekend-long camping trip in hopes of making friends and to see if any memories pop up. His tent partner was Sei, whom he got along with quickly and fished with along with Lee. Later he participates in the Brave Trail with Eleonares whom he shared his first kiss during a Truth or Dare game. Back in Fyr'stcercle, Jōsuke opens up a gelato parlor named gelateria and hires Kakeru as a worker. Age Switchy Day Ball of Loons Jōsuke arrives in Disphere and dances with his date Tarot Dun at the ball. Day of Memory Five weeks has passed since Ball of Loons. Jōsuke is hit by- Owen's Birthday Cake Thing. Orange Thing. Relationships Kaguya Jōsuke's fox familiar. Although supposedly she is to have a masculine form, she refers herself as a female. According to her, Jōsuke was the one who named her, giving her the name of a character in his book. She enjoys Jōsuke s company and tends to baby him. Kaguya often hides under Jōsuke's hat and will attack anyone who hurts her Master. Tarot Dun Calls her Taro. His date to Ball of Loons. They kind of use each other to exchange collectable items. Jōsuke thinks Tarot is very pretty and hasn't noticed her...sadistic personality. Kakeru A worker in gelateria. Jōsuke and Kakeru met at the Housing Villages with Eon. They collected the cotton candy snow together in hopes of creating a new product. Kohl Emmerson A cool older brother in in his opinion. First met Kohl along with Jun under the influence of Cupid Heart Showers when Jōsuke was passing by the veggie house. Some time after, Jōsuke attended his first funeral with Kohl, promising that they'll live and be strong. Mistaken calls him Coal. Owen Encountered Owen at several event. Jōsuke thinks his hair is pretty cool. Calls him Ohwin. Sei Tent partner during the camping trip. She's really nice, but hard to understand through the thick accent. During the Cupid Heart Shower event, Sei fell in love with him but it was most likely cause she adored him. Nevertheless, Jōsuke enjoys her company. He didn't seem to recognize her at the Ball of Loons, though. Current Stats Jōsuke's strongest stat is Potential. He currently has the most Potential without the use of equipments. Abilities Jōsuke works best in the midguard or rearguard. Due to his ability to conjure anything he writes, he has no normal attacks. The slips of paper are very sturdy and can last much longer than regular paper. It burns out a lot slower when on fire. Skill: Red Summon By writing characters in his own blood on the slips of paper, Jōsuke can cast any spell from Dry Clothes to Lightning. Then he will attempt to place the slip on the target or general area, otherwise the spell fails. However, since he's still low leveled, harmful spells do not do as much damage. Using this ability one after another will cause light headedness. : Dry Clothes - On wet clothes - The clothes are instantly dried. : Bloom - On a plant - The plant will sprout to life. However, they only sprout with the buds slightly open. : Fire '''- On a flammable object - A small flame sprouts up. Alternatively can be used as a lantern. : '''Animate - On an inanimate object - The object comes to life. It follows basic movements but has no intelligence or free will. It cannot be outside of the 10m radius from Jōsuke's central position. It also cannot be used with any other spell without cancelling "Animate". Jōsuke will have to remove the tag if he wishes to use another spell. At his low level, he can only use it on objects about less than a foot tall. Special Attack: Blood Seal The paper pad transform into a special piece of golden paper. Jōsuke proceeds to write the target's name in blood. Then the paper glows red and makes a beeline towards the target, constricting it's magical flow by half. The amount of time the target is constricted depends on how much Jōsuke has left in his transformation time. Every five minutes Jōsuke has left in his Mage form equals to ten seconds of constriction. An hour would equate to two minutes. As soon as the paper reaches its target, Jousuke is taken of Mage form. Trivia *His entire name means Sturdy help of February Moon, reflecting on his battle tactics and Mage Item. *His birthday is on February 24, making him a Pisces. *His blood type is B. *In his native tongue, he speaks with a Kansai-ben. *Jōsuke is aware that his parents went to Heaven and wishes to go to the Moon to be closer to them. Whether he realizes they're dead is a mystery. *According to the Character Handbook, Jōsuke would have been a Literature Teacher as an adult. His favorite food is watermelon. Jōsuke's favorite pastime is reading. His type of girl would be someone who does a lot of fun things with him. *Is very accustomed to cooking, cleaning and gardening. His room is almost spotless. Yet he is horrible with crafting and sewing. Normal.png|Jōsuke in Normal Clothes Jou_1Mform.png|Previous Concept of Mage Form jou_mature.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Mature Mage jou_forbidden.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Forbidden Mage jou_reverse.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Reverse Mage